ffneverendingfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Of Dying/Archive9
<< I - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX >> source="/post/155/thread" timestamp="1295683409" author="@vincent"blockquotecolor="3333cc"Cait Sith leapt forward, just missing being toppled on by an unconscious Shelke. He looked Shelke over a bit, but there wasn’t much he could do without Phoenix Down. He then made his way over to Violet and looked her over. ib"Oh dear. This isn't good."/b/i He said quickly before holding up his new weapon and spinning around a bit. Blue sparkles fell over Violet, but a prismic cone appeared in front of her for a second before fading again. ib"I hope tha' helped, even a little bit."/b/i He said, sitting down next to her./font face="Century"color="Blue"Hues snapped from the fight to Cait Sith as he cast Cure 2 which stung like hell, but it did help ease the bleeding just a bit. b“Thanks, kitty cat.”/b She said she reached out to scratch his chin, leaving a bloody hand print behind. b“Sephiroth is no push over but with Vincent in beast form, this should all be over soon. I just need Shelke-”/b Blues looked around amongst the fighting for the girl but she didn’t see her. Slim frame quickly rose as she first darted forwards a few steps to reclaim her blades and then turned to grab Cait Sith by the arm, dragging him to the nearest corner to get a better view of the room. b“Oh where is she? I hope she didn’t fall out the window…”/b Because that’s where the bulk of the fight was taking place and Violet couldn’t get close enough to peer out. But she wouldn’t have to because Shelke was laying on the floor just across the room from her. b“This isn’t good…”/b Was said as she rushed over to where the girl was. b“I need her conscious!”/b The cat was shaken a few times and then dropped as Violet kneeled and picked Shelke up, cradling her in her arms just a bit. b“Do you have life materia? Or does Reeve have it? Because I don’t…”/b/font/font face="Century"color="CCFFFF"Jenova quickly blocked both Sephiroth and the beast’s attacks, but she knew she just couldn’t hold out much longer without having to abandon the vessel. b“Look at the both of you… You’re nothing but puppets.”/b A smirk tightened across pale lips. b“Not a scratch on me, HAH!”/b/font/font iface="Times"color="33FF99"Stark brows knitted together as he swung his sword at Jenova, but missed again. /font/font/iface="Times"color="33FF99"“It’s because she knows exactly how you fight.”i An annoyed grunt was heard as he quickly changed his approach and unexpectedly knocked Jenova’s feet right out from under her. As she fell, the blade was quickly brought around to knock the clone into the air. /i“That was effective.”i A nod was given to that thought as he brought the blade around once more to slash at the target; and this time he didn’t miss./i/font/font color="990000"As the clone staggered back, the beast ran for it and clawed at it is some more. Then, it charged a ball of white fire and threw it at Jenova, pushing it backwards. The beast then staggered a bit. Vincent’s power in this form was almost gone. He stepped back a bit and tossed another fireball before falling to his knees. In a flash of red light, Vincent was back to human form./font color="3333cc"Cait Sith ran to the door and ran into Shalua, who was trying to get into the lab with her hand in her pocket. ib"Do ya have a Life Materia?"/b/i He asked, jumping up and down. Shalua shook her head and pulled an orange feather with a gold ring around the end out of her pocket. bcolor="660099"“This’ll do, though.”/font/b She said, giving the little cat the feather. Cait ran back to Shelke and Violet and tossed the feather onto the former’s abdomen. The feather glowed, then burst into gold and red sparkles that fell around Shelke. Cait watched as she twitched a few times, then rolled her head over and blinked her eyes open. bcolor="FF9933"“…What? What happened?”/font/b She asked groggily./font face="Century"color="Blue"Violet shook her head, helping Shelke to her feet as she stood herself. b“It’s hard to say but I think you’re ok now.”/b A warm smile was given as she then looked to Vincent as he turned back to human form. b“I say we end this now before Jenova has a chance to recover. Shelke, stay close…”/b Was said as hands quickly came together to charge one last orb of Holy. b“Just a little closer…”/b Slim frame took a few steps towards Jenova as she blocked another attack. b“A little more…”/b This time instead of blocking Sephiroth’s attack, Jenova miscalculated and was knocked into the air. b“Bingo…”/b Violet said as she released the charged Holy orb which sailed across the room and quickly engulfed the calamity. b“Gotcha…”/b/font/font face="Century"color="CCFFFF"When the other person fighting her backed off, Jenova began to regain more strength now that it was one verses one; but it was short lived when she felt a burning sensation engulf her body. Catlike hues darted to the source of the blue light and sure enough, Violet was back on her feet. b“No…”/b Was hissed as she twitched, but she was almost paralyzed in the blue bubble. b“You can’t do this!”/b/font/font iface="Times"color="33ff99"Sephiroth backed off as soon as he saw Violet charging up another orb of Holy; he simply knocked the clone into the air and stepped back until he was standing next to Vincent. Once Jenova was secure in the blue light, he looked down for a moment before offering Vincent a leather clad hand./font/font/i color="990000"Vincent shook off the last effects of the transformation, looked up, seeing the bright Holy blast, and squinted before looking to Sephiroth. The red-cloaked figure wasn’t smiling, but he looked calm as he grabbed the SOLDIER’s hand and pulled himself up. He shielded his eyes with his hand, and glanced at Sephiroth. b“You fight well.”/b He mentioned nonchalantly./font iface="Times"color="33FF99"b“Likewise.”/b Was all that was said as he watched Violet begin the separation process that he remembered all too well. /font/font/iface="Times"color="33FF99"“So this is how it must have looked”i He thought to himself remembering the burning sensation at first from the Jenova cells reacting to the Holy magic; and then it subsided to nothing but tranquility before everything went black. /i/font/font face="Century"color="Blue"b“Like hell I can’t…”/b Violet hissed as the flaming blue tone returned to her eyes. Hands quickly rose as she focused all her energy into the separation. Waves of blue shot from each palm as she began to pull her hands apart; and as she did, the Sephiroth clone began to take a familiar feminine shape. b“There you are.”/b She said low as her arms moved further and further apart, forcefully pulling Jenova’s head from her vessel. Lucrecia and Jenova were now separated and all that was left was for Violet to return the data fragments. Dark brows knitted together as she slung Jenova’s head into the nearest wall before releasing the Holy orb; and what did it head do? It bounced off the wall and landed next to Vincent’s foot./font/font/blockquote/quote ---- source="/post/156/thread" timestamp="1295685070" author="@violet"blockquoteface="Century"color="Blue"Violet slowly stepped closer to Shelke with her free hand outstretched. b“This will only hurt for a minute.”/b Voice was laced with echo and reverb as her hand came to rest upon Shelke’s forehead. An orange aura instantly pulled from the girl’s body and spiraled up Violet’s arm, then around her torso and around the other arm. Hues slowly fell shut as the aura swirled from her body and mixed with the ray of Holy, quickly flowing into Lucrecia’s body; and that’s when her eyes shot open./font/font face="Century"color="CCFFF"Everything was a blur up to this point. The last thing she remembered was a bunch of ShinRa people moving her body from the Crystal Cave into some kind of tube and it all went dark; up until now. Honey kissed hues glanced around for a moment before she tried to telepathically communicate with Vincent but it failed. i“So does this mean the cells are gone?”/i A light smile crossed pink tinted lips as she watched Violet begin to lower her to the floor./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"Once Violet saw Lucrecia’s eyes open, she slowly began to lower her to the floor, holding her stoic expression. It was finally over; no more pain, no more suffering, no more guilt and no more sins to atone for. A heavy sigh then passed lips as a flick of the wrist was given, causing all the Holy light to vanish as if it were never there. b“Welcome back, Miss. Lucrecia.”/b/font/font face="Century"color="CCFFFF"Feet lightly hit the floor and when the blue light vanished, she staggered a bit trying to regain balance but fell to her knees with a sigh. b“What do you mean welcome back, Violet? I was never really gone to begin with.”/b A light giggle was then heard as she looked to Vincent, Shelke and then Sephiroth./font/font color="990000"b“…Lucrecia.”/b He blurted breathlessly. To be honest, Vincent didn’t know what to say. He was hardly a conversational person, but he felt bad for not having anything to say to Lucrecia./font face="Times"color="33ff99"“Mother?”i He thought, but she didn’t answer. Stark brows knitted together for a moment before he then shook it off. /i“Telepathy must have been a side effect of the cells, I see now.”i Now that she was back, Sephiroth was unsure as of what to do so he just stood there and stared at her in the same fashion Vincent had./i/font/font color="ff9933"It did only hurt for a minute, but Shelke felt…different. It wasn’t the fact that she didn’t feel her proximity to Dr. Crescent anymore. She shook her head and looked down. It took a moment to notice, but her dress was shorter. She couldn’t think how that could happen unless… She quickly looked at her hands. They were a small bit larger and slimmer. She scowled in confusion and shook her head. b“How did I…?”/b She started quietly, but then stopped, wide-eyed when her voice was different./font face="Century"color="Blue"Violet looked to Sephiroth and Vincent and just sighed before slowly making her way over to Lucrecia. b“I have no earthly idea what’s gotten into them.”/b A light shrug was given as she then kneeled down to help the woman up. b“Two of the most deadly fighters on the planet but they clam up around women.”/b She said low as a giggle passed smudged lips./font/font face="Century"color="CCFFFF"b“Ah yes, I see.”/b Lucrecia giggled as well as she was brought to her feet; and then she noticed the blood, it was everywhere – all over the floor, the walls and Violet was the source. b“Did I…? Oh my I’m so sorry Violet I didn’t… Mean to.”/b Was said as she reached down to touch the wound on Violet’s abdomen./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"She just shook her head and flinched a bit. “No, it wasn’t your fault.” A light pause was given as she slowly led Lucrecia over to where Vincent and Sephiroth stood. “It was Jenova but no more worries, everything’s gonna be ok.” A light nod was given to that as she staggered just a bit. /font/font color="990000"Vincent sighed, facepalming at the laughing women. He then looked to Sephiroth and back to Lucrecia. b“Such a strange turn of events lately. This place just might be a little livelier now.”/b Vincent declared in his normal deadpan. He then shook his head, as if disagreeing with his prediction./font face="Century"color="Blue"A light shake of the head was given as looked to Vincent for a moment. b“Livelier maybe, normal possibly-”/b She staggered just a bit more now holding up a bloody hand. b“Less hazardous, neah. Takes all the fun out of things.”/b/font/font face="Century"color="CCFFFF"Chestnut brows knitted together as she shook her head and looked to Violet. b“Now you know I don’t like to see anyone drenched in their own blood, especially the little girl who used to steal her Papa’s materia and then run crying to me about it.”/b She just shook her head and giggled. b“All three of you should go rest and I don’t mean when you feel like it.”/b A warm smile was given as she then let go of Violet, staggering into the arms of her son./font/font iface="times"color="33ff99"When Lucrecia let go of Violet and began staggering, it was only natural instinct to catch her before she fell. b“She’s right…”/b Sephiroth was still at a loss for words at the moment, so he could only shrug and agree with what his Mother said. b“Rest first and deal with the aftermath another day.”/b A nod was given to that as he held on to Lucrecia for dear life./font/font/i/blockquote/quote ---- timestamp="1295686477" source="/post/157/thread" author="@shalua"blockquoteface="trebuchet"color="660099"The lab door opened, and Shalua stepped through, her arms crossed and her lab coat was draped over them. She moved over to where Shelke was and crouched next to her. Shalua was quite surprised to see her sister suddenly twice her age – appearance-wise, anyways. Shelke was 19 the whole time, she just looked it now. Shelke looked up at her with a confused expression. bcolor="ff9933"“What happened to me?”/font/b She asked quietly, tilting her head. Shalua put her hand over her mouth and giggled./font/font color="3333cc"b“Are we all still kicking in here?”/b Reeve asked, heading for the group. ib"Reeve!"/b/i Cait Sith called from under his master’s feet, tugging on his coat. Reeve bent down and picked up the toy cat and looked it over a moment. His look became questioning and he touched the dry blood on the cat’s chin. ib"Sorry 'bout that. 'Comes with bein' medic for a day, aye."/b/i the cat explained, laughing nervously. Reeve smiled a bit and put the cat doll in his normal resting place./font face="Century"color="Blue"A light smile was given as she stepped back almost compelled to saw awwwh at this point, but Reeve and his witty question was just too good an opportunity to pass up. Violet slowly stepped over and snatched Jenova’s head from the floor, tossing it up into the air a few times. b“Kicking and screaming, isn’t that what we’re usually doing?”/b A shrug was given as she made her way over to the man, tossing the disembodied head in his direction. b“Catch, Reeve!”/b A smirk then tightened across smudged lips as arms crossed./font/font color="3333cc"Reeve quickly slid back and reached out to catch the thing by the metal head restraint that now found purpose as a handle. Being an executive didn’t mean that catching things was all that hard. As Reeve lowered his arm and sighed, Cait Sith craned over a bit to get a quick look at the thing before turning away and scratching his head. ib"Ach, no wonder she took other people's bodies..."/b/i/font face="Book"color="990099"Faremis slowly crept into the room with Arianah hot in his heels. A heavy sigh was given as he surveyed the damage and the amount of blood that covered the lab. But first thing was first, he stepped over to Reeve and pulled the top off of a large jar. b“If you don’t mind…”/b And as soon as the head was deposited into the jar, he quickly snapped the lid on and handed it off to Arianah. b“Take out guest to the main lab and make her comfortable.”/b He said with a nod as the girl turned and left the room. Grey’s then set on Violet for a moment as he just shook his head. b“Violet, how on earth are you still breathing? Much less standing on your own two feet… Look at all the blood you’ve lost-”/b He then looked to the trail of spatter she was still leaving behind as she walked. b“And still loosing.”/b/font/font face="Century"color="Blue"She stopped for a moment to look to all the blood and then to Faremis. b“I have no idea to tell you the truth.”/b Though it was kind of nauseating to know that all that blood had belonged to her. A light shake of the head was given as she turned towards the conference room, stopping right before she got to the door. Hands twitched slightly as she just took it as stress and continued forward, stopping once more. Now there was a burning sensation filling her blood as if she were going into Rage again. i“Aeris? What’s happening to me?”/i She thought, but there was no response./font/font face="Book"color="990099"b“Well Violet, I really think you should go to the infirmary now.”/b A pause was given as he watched her just ignore him and walk past, heading towards the conference room. b“Are you listening to me? I’m not saying this to be a thorn in your side. Blood loss of this magnitude is fatal – you shouldn’t be alive right now.”/b/font/font face="Century"color="Blue"b“But I am… So stop being such a pessimist for once.”/b Was said at length before she turned back around. i“This isn’t funny, why am I going into Rage again?”/i She slowly made her way to towards the cool breeze blowing in from the open window, but it didn’t help her situation much at all. Flesh began to take on a shade of blue darker than usual as did onyx tresses; they began to lighten into an iridescent shade. color="ff99cc"i“You aren’t going into Rage, Violet.”/i/font The familiar voice finally spoke up as Violet just twitched some more. i“Then what? Tatan’ka?”/i Violet’s thoughts were sarcastic, but Aeris wasn’t laughing. color="ff99cc"i“Yes, it’s time.”/i/font Dark brows knitted together as she shook her head. i“And if I don’t accept it?”/i Aeris just sighed. color="ff99cc"i“It will come anyway and be a lot harder on you than if you willingly accept.”/i/font A low growl was then heard as the girl finally gave in. i“Fine I will accept my fate Aeris, but I don’t have to like it.”/i And with those words, everything in her mind went silent…/font/font face="Book"color="990099"b“You may be the last Azure, but you’re not indestructible!”/b He hissed, watching her turn the other way. The changes were beginning again; it appeared she was going into Holy Rage again but really had no grounds to be lashing out. A heavy sigh rolled off his chest as he followed her. b“Look Violet, you need to just calm down and snap out of it-”/b A hand reached out to take a hold of her shoulder, but was quickly pulled back as smoke began to rise. He shook his hand for a moment before looking to Reeve, Sephiroth and then to Vincent. b“I… Don’t know what’s wrong with her.”/b He said, stepping away from the girl as she began to twitch wildly./font/font/blockquote/quote ---- author="@vincent" timestamp="1295687394" source="/post/158/thread"blockquotecolor="990000"Vincent scowled a bit, looking at Violet. This wasn’t like last time, not by a long shot. A feeling began to well up in his chest, not quite where his heart was. It was sort of a resonance, as if something wanted him to think about what was going on. As the feeling became stronger, Vincent clenched his teeth a bit, but kept watching Violet./font color="Blue"Hands came to rest upon her head as she doubled over and then fell to her knees because of the pain. Her head hurt as if something were trying to drill it’s way into her brain and push out of her skull all at the same time. Hues fell shut for a moment and when they reopened, they were as black as the night sky, harboring no emotion whatsoever; but she was still in pain. Static filled her mind as she looked to Faremis and then to Vincent. She attempted to speak, but nothing passed her lips, just a simple. b“Uh…”/b A gasp was then heard as hues rolled back into her head and the wound across her abdomen sealed itself as if it was never even there. b“Uh-uh-ahhhh-ha-ahhhhh…”/b Was all she could manage to get out as her blood; whether it be fresh or dry, faded from red to deep blue./font face="Century"color="CCFFFF"Lucrecia looked to Vincent for a moment and then to Faremis as head tilted slightly. She knew Violet was the last Azure left; only problem was she didn’t know all that much about them. It has just been what Hojo told her and he didn’t even know as much about them as he had claimed. Chestnut brows knitted together as she turned her attention back to Violet, wishing she could help her in some way but as the Doctor said, he didn’t know what was going on so all they could do was watch and hope for a good outcome. b“Vincent you might want to pay attention after all, she’s your daughter…”/b Lucrecia said at length as head tilted slightly./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"Hands hit the floor as hues fell shut once more; the pain was becoming unbearable at this point. Veins pulsed as her blood cut through them like knives. b“Make it stop…”/b She thought as the lights began to flicker. b“Make it stop…”/b Words weakly passed her lips as sharp talons dug into the concrete floor. b“Make it stop…”/b Her voice got louder as the table chairs in the conference room began levitate. Hues finally shot open as her head was flung backwards and a roar passed bloodstained lips. b“Make it stop…!”/b She screamed as the table hit the floor with a loud crash and anything not nailed down was telepathically flung into the nearest wall. Another scream was heard as a flash of white light filled the room and the girl was engulfed in it./font/font face="Book"color="990099"Faremis watched intently, but almost jumped three feet off the floor when things in the next room began flying around. He quickly turned to get a glimpse of chairs hitting the Plexiglas and what appeared one hundred thousand Gil worth of lab equipment being destroyed. A light sigh passed pale lips as he just shook his head looking back to the girl. He knew she couldn’t control what was happening so he let it go; knowing Rufus was going to be pissed. With an outstretched hand, he stepped closer to the girl but then reached up to cover his eyes at the light filled the room./font/font face="Times"color="33ff99"“Does this have something to do with her being an Azure?”i He thought as he reached up to shield his eyes with a free hand. Catlike hues then looked down to Lucrecia, who was doing the same thing and he just sighed. He didn’t know much about the race, just bits and pieces of what Violet had told him. b“Her true form perhaps?”/b He said low knowing anyone with power like hers had one; even he and Vincent had some kind of alternate from that gave them extreme power./i/font/font face="Century"color="Blue"A few more flashes of light filled the room before they then faded, revealing a blue humanoid that seemed to be covering her face. A low growl was heard as hands slowly moved away revealing the same black hues that was seen before. Violet looked down to her reflection in the floor causing her to jump just a bit. She looked to her hands that had white strips of cloth wrapped around them which extended up both arms. She then turned her attention back to her reflection as hues widened. Her skin held a sparkling blue tint which she had never seen before and the horns; she had two sets of black horns. The shorter set sat just on her forehead was half blue, half black and the longer ones were offset a top her head and held together by a thin silver chain. Dark brows knitted together as she reached out to touch the reflection now noticing the horn like wing ornaments that arched off her back. i“What am I?”/i She thought as a few blue shimmering tresses fell from her shoulders. i“Tatan’ka didn’t look like this in the book...”/i A hiss was then heard as she swatted at her reflection, causing talons to retract from her fingers. She jumped again now noticing the fangs. i“This just isn’t right…”/i/font/font face="Book"color="990099"When the light faded, Faremis slowly lowered his arm and looked to Violet with astonishment. b“Tatan’ka...”/b He said at almost a whisper as not to startle her. b“So she finally accepted it…”/b A satisfied nod was given to that as she slowly stepped closer to her to get a better look; but something just wasn’t right. b“In the picture she was of earth tones…”/b Any other scientist would just say the image was an artists rendering of the beast; but he knew how the ancient prophecies worked. Everything in that book was the truth so what happened? A light shake of the head was given as he took a few more steps closer, but when he did the woman turned around and looked him dead in the eye causing him to stop in his tracks. b“Violet…”/b/font/font face="Century"color="Blue"A frustrated growl was heard as she quickly jumped up, staggering a bit as the horn like talons that curled from her heels clicked on the concrete floor. She then stood up straight as hues darted from Faremis to Sephiroth, Lucrecia and then to Vincent. A light smirk crossed blue tinted lips as she caught his gaze for a moment before she hunched over as if she were going to pounce him; but she didn’t. Instead, a blood curdling howl passed her lips before she darted towards the open widow, hopping over the ledge leaving streaks of blue and purple in her wake. Tatan’ka had left the building so to speak and where she was headed, well no one really knew…/font/font color="990000"Vincent may have been hit by some debris, but he didn’t seem to notice at all. He just seemed to be focused on Violet and her transformation. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but there was something out there that was connecting them. When everything stopped, he looked her new form over. Then he remembered. What he had seen on the plane was extremely similar. Her howl caused a pain to rise up his face. He put his hand to his head and his eyes widened, watching her jump out the window. He fell to one knee as the feeling from before welled up in him again, stronger this time. Taking his hand from his face, he shook his head and stared at the window for a moment. He then ran for the window himself and jumped out, landing on a railing below the level of the lab. He then looked over and jumped for another railing, lower than the last one./font/blockquote/quote << I - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX >>